


make me bleed, i like it rough

by voided_space



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dom George, Dom/sub, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Respawn, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Dream, Temporary Character Death, degredation, kinda? it's a diamond sword lmao, light aftercare, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voided_space/pseuds/voided_space
Summary: [Please read tags & warnings!]"You asked for this, remember Dream? You lost the manhunt, and you chose your punishment for losing."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 404





	make me bleed, i like it rough

**Author's Note:**

> title from flesh by simon curtis
> 
> there wasn't nearly enough ero guro in this fandom so i decided to change that. thanks to the violent intrusive thoughts i had at work the other week for giving me the idea for this, and thanks to my best homies mitch and bana for giving me the motivation to finish it <3 this one's for you babes xx

"You asked for this, remember Dream? You lost the manhunt, and you chose your punishment for losing."

The twisting of the diamond sword through his gut made Dream cry out, shuddering violently at the visceral and very _wrong_ feeling of his organs shifting around, pushed and cut by the blade. The sharp intense pain of the initial wound was slowly starting to give way to a duller ache, a numbness settling through his tired bones that Dream wasn't sure came from shock, blood loss or both.

Maybe it came from something else now, a heat pulsing under his skin. Or was it outside of his skin? He couldn't tell anymore, not with his body a jumble, his own blood blurring his vision and the loss of it blurring his other senses, the bottom of his ribcage exposed through his sliced-open skin, his guts spilling onto the ground. And especially not with George looking at him like _that_ , like he deserved nothing but a vague stirring of pity as he lay there helpless and bleeding on the cold rock of the mountain. George had… Really gotten into this, huh? There wasn't a trace in his eyes of the worry and reluctance he had expressed earlier, when Dream had first brought this weird freaky idea up. No, in its place was an almost cool indifference, any warmth in his gaze only held there by the slight amusement in his tone.

"What are you gonna do about it anyway? You can't do anything just laying there bleeding out like that. Look, you're making a mess everywhere. Disgusting." His grip on the sword was firm, unyielding as he held it down, forcing it deeper into Dream. His other hand grabbed a fistful of Dream's intestines, scooping them up to peer at them with that same look of indifference and distaste before letting them slip through his fingers again, to fall back into the bloody pile adorning Dream's trembling form. A smirk grew on his face as he trailed his eyes over the scene in front of him, and Dream couldn't help but shiver with a sick lust at the way George's gaze lingered on the growing hardness under his blood-soaked sweatpants, the older scoffing and raising an eyebrow. “Are you seriously getting off on this? Wow, you really weren’t kidding… Pathetic.”

The harsh words sent a shock of perverted pleasure directly to Dream’s cock, causing a loud shaky moan to rip from his throat as he attempted to arch his back, his spine screaming its protest with a scrape against the diamond of the blade still embedded into the dirt beneath him, and he only succeeded in thrashing feebly. He lifted his hands, chafed by the gravel and dirtied with dust and blood, grabbing at the sword and struggling for purchase on the slippery ooze of his own insides that coated it, the last of his strength giving way to exhaustion and weakness as he sobbed and flailed in desperation for relief. From what? From pain, from pleasure, from George’s unrelenting stare?

He let his hands fall back to his sides, panting from the exertion of his movements and the fierce throbbing pain as he stared at the open sky above him, the brightness of it making him flinch even through the red tint that stained his vision. It was comforting in a way, punishing in another. He was so small, so insignificant, a dying animal bleeding out on a mountain and looked upon only by the cold gaze of the hunter. He was nothing, he was dirt, he was prey who had stumbled during the chase and fallen right into the claws of the predator.

His eyes met George’s and he whimpered, his cock twitching. “P-please… George please- _Hhhn-_ Please touch me, use me, anything. Hurt me more, I need, I need it, I-” Another sob of frustration, desperation. “Please.”

“Tsk.”

He screamed as George’s boot slammed down hard into his shoulder, a sickening crunch reaching his ears in the split second before his senses whited out for a second with a fiercely hot pain that coursed through him like a shockwave. It took him a moment to come down from the high, the world around him foggy and blurred and numbness now overtaking any sensation he had in his arm, but himself hyper-aware of how incredibly turned on he was, the brutal treatment in line with his gruesome fantasies leaving him hard as a rock. George had the same look on his face as he did a minute ago, as if he hadn’t just crushed Dream’s bones under his foot.

“Did I say you could use your arms?”

Dream frantically shook his head before a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed upwards with a death grip to force his head to still. George’s face hovered only inches over his, and his second hand came to cup his cheek with bloody fingers, smearing red over his freckles with a surprisingly gentle swipe of the thumb. That simple action felt so tender and loving that he started crying again, silent tears rolling down his face as his heavy choking breaths mixed with George’s steady ones.

“Right. Keep going like that and you’ll lose your other one too. Though I bet you’d enjoy that as well, wouldn’t you?” He paused to press a light kiss to Dream’s lips. “You’re a good boy for begging at least,” A soft smile graced his face for a second before he switched back to the commanding tone, slipping three fingers into Dream’s mouth with no warning and holding them there. “Suck.”

Dream eagerly obeyed, closing his lips around the digits and swirling his tongue around them, savouring the coppery taste of his blood and the salty sweat on George's skin, letting out soft, wet noises as he suckled and coated them with his saliva. The hand around his throat squeezed lightly, appreciatively; praise for being good.

He whined when the fingers were withdrawn, chasing the movement as much as he could while still pinned by his neck. George shot him a warning glare.

"You'll take what you're given. Behave."

"Ngh… y-yes sir."

"Good boy."

His neck was released from its hold and Dream watched curiously as George pulled back and hooked his thumbs into his waistband, not even sparing another glance at Dream’s face before yanking both his sweats and boxers down in one swift motion, leaving a smear of blood down the pale untouched skin of his thighs. Dream shivered as his cock sprang free, exposed to both the cool air of the mountain and the ice still in George’s eyes, joined now by a sharp glint of hunger as he focuses his attention onto the way Dream’s cock stands out against its dark red backdrop. The split down his abdomen ended just before the curve of his hips swooped down into his v-line, and George’s free hand caressed the edges of that split as his saliva-slick fingers travelled down to press insistently at the rim of Dream’s tight hole. Dream’s breath hitched for a second, his nerves aflame at the overwhelming sensation of George’s fingers playing with both his ass and his entrails, his sensitivity in overdrive and his head spinning.

His breath escaped him all at once in a loud cry as George shoved the three slick fingers inside him at once, the sudden harsh stretch creating an exquisite pain so, so different from the pain in his belly and back and arm, but that similarly made his cock twitch, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. George gave a dark grin and twisted his fingers then, scissoring them to stretch Dream quickly and ruthlessly, jabbing against his prostate sharply to pull desperate noises from him over and over. Dream let his head fall back, too weak to keep it up amidst the dizzying awareness he had of every inch of his body, of the way the sword dug further into his flesh with each movement he made, of the way his hole clenched around George’s fingers, and of the way George’s free hand dipped into his wounds and stirred up his jumble of spilt guts. 

He was getting close, he could feel it, and he tried desperately to hold onto the knot of pleasure that formed somewhere within the bloodied mess of his entrails. But god was it hard, only getting harder when George decided to suddenly dip his head down to take Dream into his mouth, enveloping him in wet heat while continuing to finger him mercilessly. Dream's hands scrambled for purchase on anything that could possibly help ground him as George's relentless touches were sending his soul skywards, his fingertips scraping on rock and dirt and gravel, the same ground that his blood continued to soak into. Was there even much of it left in him, or had it all seeped out already? It was impossible to tell anymore, especially with the way his head was feeling lighter with every passing second.

George's tongue flattened against the underside of his cock as he hollowed his cheeks, and Dream was gone. A noise somewhere between a shout and a sob ripped from his chest as he unravelled all at once, coming so hard his vision whited out and his already aching muscles screamed with fatigue.

Coming down from his orgasm high, he weakly lifted his head to see George had pulled off of his cock, pulled his fingers out of his ass, and was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an unreadable expression.

“I could easily punish you for coming without permission,” He began, tone frosty but laced with mild amusement. “But regardless I’m going to fuck you like the whore you are until I’m satisfied, so I’ll just let you deal with the consequences yourself. Fucktoys don’t decide how they get to be used.”

Holy shit. Dream felt his softening cock twitch with interest again and he bit his lip as he watched George pull his underwear and jeans down just past the swell of his ass to reveal his hard leaking cock, but still keep them on along with his boots. As if Dream wasn’t worth the time or effort to take them off fully. Holy shit.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as George looked down at his hand bloodied with Dream’s innards, then lock eyes with Dream as he moved that hand to wrap around his own cock and give a few light strokes. And fuck if that didn’t make Dream return to almost full hardness instantly, seeing his own gore being used to lube up the dick that was going to fuck him, use him like a cheap fleshlight until he begged for relief. And he knew George wouldn’t give it to him, wouldn’t let up, would keep fucking Dream through it despite his pleas until he either safeworded or passed out. And there was no way he was about to safeword, not now, not when he was in such exquisite, agonising bliss that he would sooner die than have it stop. God, fuck, he loved George so much.

George’s cock prodded insistently at his hole, and that was the only warning Dream got before George slammed into him, sheathing himself fully in one hard thrust that forced tears from Dream’s eyes and a string of curses from his parted lips.

“You’re so fucking tight, Dream, god… Such a slut for mine and Sapnap’s cocks but you couldn’t tell- _Hahh-_ ” He gritted his teeth as he pulled out till just the head of his cock was still inside, then slammed back in to make Dream scream again, the force shifting his spilt guts and shattered bones as his hips stuttered under George’s grip. The overstimulation was driving him crazy, the abuse of his sensitive prostate sending a jolt of intense pleasure through his broken body with each rough thrust, the way he was stretched around George's cock leaving him in sweet blissful fullness.

"Please, George, please- Ah! P-please go harder, use me fuck me please please rip my guts out tear my limbs off please please George please sir-" His words came out in gasps and moans, voice wrecked and throat lined with blood.

"I knew you were a pain slut, I just didn't expect it would have gone this far," Amusement in George's tone again before it dropped to a low growl as he grabbed one of Dream's thighs, yanking it up to angle himself better. "Look at you, cut open and spilling your insides everywhere, bleeding out onto the ground on a mountainside while being fucked, and you're loving every second of it. You're still begging for more, you still want to take everything I can give you." He scoffed. "You're even fully hard again! You _filthy whore._ "

Dream sobbed in desperation, the new angle making him see stars and the degradation pushing him close to the edge yet again, his cock throbbing with the need to cum. He needed to touch himself he couldn't take it he needed to cum he needed to touch but he couldn't he wasn't allowed to but he needed-

A glint of sharp metal in the sunlight caught his eye in the split second before George brought an axe down onto his leg, and Dream _screamed_ as he came for the second time. The cold iron biting through the tender flesh of his thigh, the dull thud as it embedded into the bone, the searing pain; all of it blurred together amongst the intense orgasm that wracked through him, spurts of white shooting out from his pulsing cock and dripping down to swirl into the pooling blood in and around his gaping stomach wound. He tore his eyes open to watch with rapt fascination as George hacked through the remainder of his leg then dropped the axe to instead run his fingers through the bloody cum mixture and raise it to his lips, peering at it for a moment before sliding his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean, savouring Dream’s taste like sugar on his tongue.

Dream’s head swam at the sight. Though how much of that was due to his lingering arousal and how much of it was due to the fact that he was dying, he wasn’t sure. He was aware of everything and nothing all at once, his body not even feeling like his own anymore, his consciousness somewhere else had it not been for the continued thrusts from George forcing his mind to stay present despite the distinct nagging feeling that he was soon to slip into unconsciousness. 

He let his head fall back again, too weak to hold it up as he trembled, shock and overstimulation drowning out any other signals he attempted to send to his remaining limbs. He was crying still, though his sobs came out dry now, his tears already having left their salt on his freckle-spotted cheeks and dried in the wind. The relentless fucking was pushing his spent cock back up to half hardness and he whimpered pathetically as he let himself be used.

He was helpless like this, so, so helpless and vulnerable. And George definitely knew that.

"What would you do," He began, the question panted out through a clenched jaw and in between sharp jerks of his hips. "If I switched respawn off now? You couldn't do anything, could you? You can't move, can't run, can't do anything. You can't even use both of your arms." He reached to grab Dream's hair in a tight fist, forcing his head up harshly to lock eyes with him. "I'm the one in control here. All you can do is lay there and let yourself be used like a fucktoy. What if I just turned respawn off? What if I used you and fucked you and left you to bleed out and die here? You couldn't do _shit_ about it."

Dream let out a long, loud, broken moan. It was true, he was entirely at George's mercy. What if George really did turn respawn off? He knew he wouldn't of course, but he _could._ The thought was intoxicating.

It was obvious now that George was getting close, his thrusts getting quicker and sloppier as he chased his own orgasm, dancing on the edge. His eyes were clenched shut, his cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded on his forehead, his mouth open slightly with panted breaths and grunts being caught in the breeze that ruffled his hair. Through his exhausted delirious haze, Dream thought he looked beautiful.

George's threats drifted through his head again and as the older delivered a particularly hard hit directly to his spot, a sudden orgasm caught him off guard and he cried out in shock as he came dry, shuddering violently and clenching down around George's cock in a silent beg for relief.

The extra pressure around him was seemingly all it took for George to finally cum, digging his fingertips into Dream’s skin and gripping hard enough to leave bruises as he buried himself deep, pressing his hips flush to Dream’s and coming with a low moan. “Fuck… Dream you’re so hot, hnn-”

“Ah, hahh- G- George I- Mm...” He was mumbling, barely conscious, barely coherent. He lay there in the glow and exhaustion of his third orgasm, enjoying the way George’s cum filled him and coated his insides, and he whimpered softly when the older pulled out leaving the cum to steadily leak out of Dream into the bloody puddle below him.

“Good boy,” George praised as he pulled his jeans back up and tucked his softening dick back into his boxers. He crouched down next to Dream, petting his hair gently, running his fingers through the sandy blond strands as he reached over to hold Dream’s functioning hand and lace their fingers together. “You okay?” He asked quietly, smiling fondly at Dream as they met eyes. “That was a lot, did you enjoy it? It wasn’t too much, was it? You did so well.”

Dream blinked up at George, trying to keep his eyes open despite the tugging urge to pass out. “Mmm I’m okay, I- Yeah that was perfect. I… love you. So much. Thank you,” He smiled sleepily, feeling his death quickly catching up to him as any adrenaline drained from his weakened body. The empty sky above him seemed as though it was darkening, the edges of his vision blurring the blue into inky night that didn’t make sense for the position of the early afternoon sun. He squeezed George’s hand with the little strength he had left. “I’ll see you at spawn?”

George laughed, leaning in to kiss Dream sweetly and smiling against his lips. “Of course.” Pulling back, he watched as Dream’s eyes slipped closed and the rising of his chest slowed to a still, the hand in his giving a final faint squeeze before going limp. A soft, tired but contented smile still graced Dream’s features in the second before the familiar poof signaled the vanish of his body, along with the mess of guts and limbs. George’s sword clattered to the ground amongst the bloodstained rock and dirt, and he picked it up, giving it a halfhearted wipe with a rag before tucking it and the axe back into his inventory. He stood up slowly, taking one last look at the spot where Dream’s body had been laying a moment prior, then chuckled and turned to head back down the mountain.

“See you at spawn, Dream.”


End file.
